Prince of Punk
by total drama fan 13
Summary: When Duncan in highschool alot of things happen


Prince of Punk

Chapter 1.

Duncan Davidson is getting ready for school, he puts on his clothes and fixes his Mohawk and leaves his room." Be back before 10 o clock "Duncan mother tells him. " Don't count on it "Duncan replied. He closed the door behind him and walks to his 2005 ford focus and drives to is high school

He drove into his schools parking lot and went in his usual and parking space and went into linkin park high school to meet up with a friend he's known since preschool and his friend is a girl and both had a crush on each other in the seventh grade but they said they should wait a while so they can still be friends, but they all ancient history and now their seniors in high school.

"Hey Gwen, what are you up to" Duncan ask. "Texting my boyfriend "Gwen replied. "Boyfriend since when" Duncan responded. "Since 1 month ago" Gwen said." Oh what was his name" Duncan asks. "My boyfriend's name is Trent" Gwen told Duncan. "Oh yeah right dude with the number nine obsession" Duncan said. "Whatever Duncan I got to go to history" Gwen told. "Alright, meet up at lunch" Duncan asks." Okay Duncan bye" Gwen replied.

Duncan walked into his class and today he had chemistry. When he went into class he was already 10 minutes late and he was listening to his IPod."Mr. Davidson you're late and you're listening to your IPOD" Duncan chemistry Mr. Walker said. "Whatever man let me be" Duncan yelled. "Well I'll be seeing you in detention" Mr. Walker replied." Wow I just beat the schools record for most detentions, do I get a medal" Duncan said. " Want to make it two detentions" Mr. Walker asks. "Let's make it five or six detention I don't care" Duncan shouted. Mr. Walker looked shock. "Now shut up and let me go to bed" Duncan commanded.

Chapter two

When the third bell rang it was time for lunch and Duncan couldn't wait to see Gwen. When he walked into the cafeteria he saw Gwen making out with Trent. "You two make me sick, get a room" Duncan told them. "We my just get a hotel room" Gwen responded. Duncan eyes widen and had a weird grin across his face. "I'm just messing with you Duncan "Gwen said. " Nice one you had me" Duncan said laughing. "A Gwen I got two Greenday concert tickets want to come" Duncan ask. "Totally, when the concert" Gwen asked. "Friday" Duncan said. Trent stared at Gwen to make her remember something. "Sorry Duncan I can't, I'm going to a movie his Friday" Gwen responded. "Oh, no Gwen if you want to go you can "Trent told Gwen. " Okay thanks Trent so see you Friday" Gwen told Duncan. "OKAY it's a date" Duncan shouted. "It's not a date" Gwen responded. Gwen left the cafeteria." It's totally a date" Duncan said to Trent. Duncan winked at Trent the left to find his other buddies." What up Geoff" Duncan shouted.

"Hey dude, what's going on" Geoff asked. "Oh nothing just going to a Greenday concert with Gwen" Duncan shouted. "No way, that concert has been sold out for months" Geoff told. "A I got connection and their front row seats and I only got them for 200 dollars "Duncan told Geoff. " Dude you are the man" Geoff repeated. "Of course I'm the man "Duncan high fived Geoff." What going on here" Justin asked. "Nothing just Duncan has two front row seat tickets to the Greenday concert that's been sold out for months" Geoff to Justin. "No way had he got those tickets it totally impossible" Justin says." He totally does, Duncan show him. Duncan went into his pocket and retrieved the two front row seat tickets. Justin jaw dropped when he saw the tickets and he stood still for five minutes without blinking. "Justin you awake in there, are you still alive in their" Duncan said. "How did you get those tickets" Justin asked." Same thing I said to party bro over here" Duncan Responds." Later guys "Duncan says. " Later Duncan" Both Geoff and Justin say. Duncan walks up two his car opens the door and drive. Chapter 3

Duncan in his room getting ready for the GreenDay rock band concert and he's not going alone he taking the girl he's known since preschool and had a crush on in the seventh grade. Duncan put on his best jeans and with a skull T shirt and goes to his bathroom and fixes his Mohawk that he dyed green recently and leave his house and head for his awesome car that he loves and drives off.

Duncan pulls up at Gwen's house and walks up to Gwen's door. "Oh, hello Duncan, what up with you hair "Gwen asked. "Nothing, just dyed it and you ready" Duncan replied. "Yeah I'm ready, where the concert" Gwen asked again. "At the AL state arena" Duncan relied. "Wait that's a 3 hour drive, my curfew is at 10 o clock. " Oh, Goth girl isn't scared to past curfew is she" Duncan said. "No, but I like to stay on time "Gwen replied. "OH my god, as long as I've known you you've never followed the rules" Duncan responded. "Well that was before I met Trent" Gwen exclaimed. "Well tonight we are going to forget all about Trent and remember the good old, follow me" Duncan commanded. Gwen followed Duncan to his car and they drove off to the concert and talk.

Duncan and Gwen laughing in the car and listening to the radio and just having a good time. "A Duncan changes the radio to 10.19 radio station" Gwen commanded. "What for" Duncan asked. "Because that station is what the band Linkin Park is playing on" Gwen replied. Duncan quickly turns the radio to 10.19 and Linkin Park was playing waiting for the end of their new album a thousand suns. "Duncan, I love this song it's freaking awesome" Gwen shouted. "Well I heard worse, but I also heard better their song runaway is very better than waiting for the end" Duncan said. "Is not" Gwen said. "Is so" Duncan replied. "Is not "Gwen said. "Is so" Duncan said. Gwen didn't respond after that. "I win "Duncan said." Let just hurry up to the concert" Gwen yelled."Alright' Duncan said back. Duncan kept driving to the concert.

"Alright were almost there" Duncan shouted. "Oh thank God" Gwen yelled. "NO offense Duncan" Gwen said. "None taken Gwen" Duncan said. Okay we are here at the AL state arena for the Green Day concert" Duncan yelled.

Chapter 4 Duncan and Gwen both gave the ticket person their tickets and headed in the arena. Duncan and Gwen both made their way to the front row. Welcome fan to the al state arena and are you ready for the greatest punk band to walk God's great Earth" The announcer yelled. "Yes" the thousands of screaming fans said. "Well here they are GreenDay" The announcer yelled again. The ccurtai9ns risen and there was the greatest punk band ever GreenDay. "Are you ready Chicago"GreenDay's leader shouted. "Yeah" The crowd shouted. "Well okay kick it" The leader commanded. "Don't want to be an American idoit" The leader shouts starting the song. "This is so awesome, I love it" Duncan shouted.

3 minutes later in the heap of the moment Duncan leaned toward Gwen and kisses her. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry" Duncan told Gwen. "Just fine, I want another" Gwen replied. Gwen rights their kissed Duncan. "What about your boyfriend Trent" Duncan ask. "Who' Gwen replied. Gwen kissed Duncan again and the time with passion. "Yeah baby" Duncan yelled. "A bro, come up and sing" the leader of the back told Duncan. Duncan pointed at himself.' YES you dude:" The leader said. Duncan ran as fast as he could to the stage and sang the rest of the song. Gwen pulled out her cell phone and hit record, while Duncan was still singing. She said under her breathe "he has such an awesome voice". After the song ended Gwen showed Duncan the video of him sing (American Idoit) and he wasn't so happy that she recorded him singing that song. "I can't believe you actually recorded me singing that song" Duncan exclaimed. "You better believe dude" Gwen said. "Delete that video" Duncan commanded. "Not until you give me another kiss" Gwen stated. Duncan leaned toward Gwen and kissed her for the fourth time. While Duncan was still kissing Gwen he snatch the phone and pressed delete, but she already sent it to two people he doesn't want to see the video and their names are Geoff and Justin. This is going to be interesting Gwen thought.

When Duncan saw the names he was a little bit mad but was cut off by another kiss courtesy by Gwen. When they pulled away from each other they stared at each other waiting for someone to move. "Awesome "Duncan said.

Chapter5

When Monday hit Duncan couldn't wait to see Gwen again, he put on his clothes as fast as he could and the fastest he ever done it. Duncan was starting to think about his feelings towards Gwen but the watch started beeping and it was telling him it was time for school. Duncan ran to downstairs and into his car and drove as fast as he could to his high school. When he was inside the school he saw Gwen crying, Duncan walks toward Gwen to make sure she was okay. "What's wrong Gwen" Duncan Asked. "Trent "Gwen replied. "What about Trent "Duncan asked again. 'He got mad at me for telling him I wanted to break up with him" Gwen responded. Gwen right cheek was very red." Did he hit you "Duncan asked. "Dun..."Gwen was cut off. "Did he hit you "Duncan asked again. 'Yes" Gwen stated. Duncan right then and their drop all his books to find Trent to pound him. When he finally found Trent he ran as fast as he could and speared him. Trent was talking to a girl when this was happening, the girl screamed. In and Duncan stared pounding Trent face in and it started to cave in. Gwen grabbed an angry Duncan and talked to him. "Duncan stop I don't want you to go to jovie" Gwen told Duncan. "That's a whisked I'll take, this loser needs to pay for what he's done" Duncan replied. "But on more punch to the face he'll die" Gwen exclaimed." What about a kick to the stomach" Duncan responded. Duncan kicked Trent in the stomach and Trent skull was full of blood and he was crying, begging Duncan not to kill him. "Please Duncan, I don't want to die right now" Trent yelled. It took four of the security guard to keep Duncan from caving in Trent face. "You're going to the principal office mister. The ambulance came to pick up Trent and Duncan was sitting in the principle office. "Mr. Davidson what you just did is grounds for to kick you out of school and straight to jovie" The principal said. "He started it when he hit my girlfriend, he should be kick out of school to." Duncan said. " Well Trent parents promised not to sue in you get punish so you will be suspended for one week and when you come back you will be serving two weeks of detention as for Trent he will be suspended for three days and only serve 1 dentation" the principal said. "But" Duncan said before being cut off. "No buts leave my office and enjoy you last day and this school until next week"princepal said.

Chapter 6

Duncan left the principal's office angry and headed to the cafeteria, he got his lunch and headed to the table where Gwen was sitting and sat down. Duncan started eating his food and when he took a bite out his hamburger, but the patty was stale and was hard as a rock and Duncan threw away his lunch and Gwen stared at him. "What Gwen" Duncan asked. "What happen in the principal's office" Gwen replied. "Nothing just I'm suspending for a week" Duncan responded. "What they can't do that" Gwen responded. 'Yes he can, and that's not all when I get back I have to serve two weeks of detention when I get back" Duncan said. Gwen eyes widen. 'This sucks finally, we are together and you get suspended and now I can't take to you for a week' Gwen said. "We need to talk about our relationship later" Duncan exclaimed. Just then Geoff and Justin come and sit at their table. "Dude I saw the video of you singing, and I can say you have an awesome voice dude" Geoff said. "A sorry about you suspension and detention bro harsh" Justin tells Duncan. "Well the suspension and detention isn't going to affect me physically but it sucks that the rich kid Trent got off easy for slapping Gwen" Duncan said. 'What he got" Geoff asks. "He got three days suspension and only one day detention" Duncan says to both Justin and Geoff.

After school he goes to his car but then hears Gwen calling his name "Duncan" Gwen shouts. "What" Duncan shouts back? Gwen runs toward Duncan. "Yeah" Duncan said. "A remembers at the lunchroom when you told me we need to talk about our relationship" Gwen exclaims. "Yeah, want to catch a movie" Duncan asks? "Right now "Gwen replies. "Yeah" Duncan responds. "Sure" Gwen says. "Alright get in the car and we'll go see Friday the 13th"DUNCAN commands.

Once at the movies Duncan and Gwen head into the theater and sat down. Before the movie started Duncan and Gwen stared talking. "Okay Gwen I'm starting too really, really, really like you" Duncan says. "Thanks Duncan I really like you to" Gwen replies. "NO I mean I starting to fall in love with you and I've never felt this way for another girl like this before" Duncan said. "To tell you the truth I falling in love with you to and I really like it" Gwen says. Duncan eyes widen.

Chapter 7

Still at the movie theater Duncan and Gwen are still talking about their relationship. "So does this mean were boyfriend and girlfriend" Duncan asks. "I think so I love you for who you are and I'll be with you" Gwen replies. "You are going to be the best girlfriend ever" Duncan tells Gwen. "And you're going to be the best boyfriend ever. The movie starts and the have a great first date.

The next day Duncan sleeps until 1:00 pm and hear the doorbell remand ring three more times." Mom answers the door" Duncan shouts. "Mom" Duncan yells. "Oh yeah she work today. Duncan runs downstairs and opens the door to find Geoff and Justin. "Oh hey guys, what's up" Duncan ask. "Nothing just checking up on you" Geoff says. "What are you my mother" Duncan replies. They head into the garage and Geoff and Justin see's guitars and drums. "What's this" Geoff asks. "Nothing just some old instrument I've had before my old band broke up" Duncan said. "Dude you still play" Justin ask. "OF course" Duncan replies. Duncan picks up one of the guitars and he was rocking out and playing the guitars like a musical God and he was just awesome at it. "Dude you killed it "Justin shouted. " A guy I know how to play the drums good" Geoff said. "Dude seriously you could let me see" Duncan demanded. Geoff started drumming like the wink those drum stick were invisible and he played very well and Duncan and Justin were mighty impress." A Justin can you play guitar like me" Duncan asks. "Dude you're not just looking at another pretty young face, I've got skill brother from another mother. Justin guitar skills were decent, but not as good as Duncan." A you guy want to form a band" Geoff asked Duncan and Justin. " Dude that be awesome let see Geoff could be our drummer of course, Justin could be base, and I can be lead singer and guitarist" Duncan said, " Okay guys in were going to be a band what are we going to be called" Justin asks. "We are going to be called Red Arrow. " WHY red arrow "Geoff asks. " Because we all like red and all like bows and arrows" Duncan said. "Awesome were going to become Red Arrow" Justin yelled. "I know but practice times are tomorrow at 4:30 pm and bring all of your game faces on because this is the birth of a new punk band called RED.

Chapter 8

Duncan is in his house sleeping and not even answering his phone. When Duncan finally wakes up at exactly 4:00 pm and checks his text and it said he had three missed calls and 1 was from Gwen, he quickly called her. "What" Gwen answered? "A did you call me earlier" Duncan asks. "Yes, and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later around 7:00 pm" Gwen replied. "Sure I can hang "out at seven" Duncan responded "Great, well see you later" Duncan says. " Can't wait" Gwen exclaims. "Okay, see you later" Duncan says. "Bye" Gwen replies. Duncan shuts his phone and goes back to sleep for a go 20 minutes.

When Duncan hears the doorbell ring he thinks its Geoff and Justin hear early to practice for their new band Red Arrow. Duncan gets up and put on some pants and walks downstairs and answers the door. "Hey guys, you ready to rock out" Duncan yelled. "You know it bro" Geoff shouted back. "Alright let's hit the garage" Duncan shouts. All of them run to the garage to jam. "Alright get your instruments "Duncan says. All of them grab their instrument. "Alright lets sing (American Idoit) from GreenDay . " Alright" Both Geoff and Justin say. They did an excellent job and plays like a real punk rock band. When the song officially ended, they all gave each other hive fives and kept on jamming until 7:00.

When Geoff and Justin left Duncan's house, he quickly change into some new clothes and ran to his house and he looked at his watch and it said 7:10 and he drove as fast as he could to Gwen's house. When he finally got to Gwen's house it was 7:15. He ranged the doorbell and Gwen answered. "You're late" Gwen tells. "A better late than never" Duncan replied. "True that" Gwen says.

Gwen and Duncan head to the living room and there was a 60 inch plasma flat screen 3d TV. "Wow, how did you get that" Duncan asks. "Like it, it also has surrounds sound, got it for Christmas but I preferred it being in the living room" Gwen commented. "You're the awesome girlfriend a dude can have" Duncan responds. "I know" Gwen replies. "So what do you want to watch a nightmare on Elm Street" Gwen asks. "A Nightmare on Elm street" Duncan replies. "Cool" Gwen replies. Gwen and Duncan watch the entire movie and Duncan spend a night. Gwen wakes up and see's she's late for school and quickly wrights a note for Duncan the leaves school. Duncan wakes up about an hour after.

chapter 9

When Duncan wakes up he sees a note on the table and read's it. "Dear Duncan I had a wonderful time last night, can't wait to do it again, I already left for school you can just let yourself out bye babe' Gwen writes on a note. Duncan had a huge smile across his face. "While I'm here might as well explore" Duncan says. Duncan walks all across the house and goes into Gwen's room and finds Gwen's Diary. Duncan looks threw pages to see if he is mention. Duncan finds an entry that he's in where it says about being Duncan's girlfriend. "Dear Diary I have just found the guy of my dreams and I've had a crush on him since the seventh grade I'm not going to screw this relationship I'm going to be Duncan best and most awesome girlfriend see you later Diary " Gwen says. " Awesome" Duncan says. Duncan hears the door open and he jumps threw the window and lands on the hard ground and run to his awesome car and drives away as fast as he could.

Duncan head's to his house and turns on the TV and flips through channels. A commercial comes up saying if you're a rock band wanting for a gig come to the rock pile and make some sweet cash just call the number. Duncan picks up the phone and dial's that number. "Hello" A person answers. "Hi I was just calling too see if my band could play at your club" Duncan tells the person. "Alright um… are you free to play tonight. " Yes of course" Duncan replies. "Okay I'll see you at 8:30 pm" The man replies. They both hang up the phone. Duncan called both Geoff and Justin. "A both of you two ditch school and come over to my house because we got a gig tonight. " You serious don't mess with us bro" Geoff says. "No joke dude, I'm very serious" Duncan shouts. "We are on our way okay don't go anywhere" Geoff say's. When Geoff and Justin finally come they ring the doorbell at least fifth teen times until Duncan finally answers. "What are you guy's trying to wake up the neighborhood" Duncan says. "We are here to rock that gig" Geoff shouts. "Alright we have about nine hours until the gig son let's rock. Duncan say.

Chapter 10

It was 7:30 pm and Duncan told Geoff and Justin to go outside and put the instruments in the trunk of his car. Geoff and Justin did what they were told and put the instruments in the trunk of Duncan's car. Duncan went to his room and looked for his keys and saw a picture of Courtney his former girlfriend they broke up six months ago and he still had a photo of him and Courtney in a lip lock. Duncan grabs the photo and threw the photo in the trash and put up a picture of Gwen. Justin came out of nowhere and asks Duncan "What's the holdup bro" Justin asked. "Nothing dude" Duncan says. Duncan grabs the key and heads out.

They are on their way to the club for their very first concert and when they were practicing they all came up with a song call (Bleed it out) with it only took them 20 minutes to write and they all enjoyed the song. "So how much we are getting paid "Geoff ask. "I don't know he didn't say" Duncan replied. "Dude calls him and asks him how much we getting paid so we know us not getting paid for cheap" Justin tells. Duncan pulls out his cell phone and calls the number he called earlier. "Hello" a person answers. "Um yeah I called earlier about the gig and I was just calling to see how much we are getting paid" Duncan asks. "Yes you will get paid 50% of how much the club makes. " Okay yes we are on our way" Duncan replies. "Okay se you shortly "the person says. Duncan hangs up.

Duncan, Geoff, and Justin all get out of the car and heads to the trunk to get their instruments and head inside the big club. "Ah their it is boys the Rock pile ready to become rock stars" Duncan says. "Yeah I been waiting all my life" Justin yells. "No you haven't" Geoff says. "Whatever let's just live for the moment and have a good time" Justin replies. "You said it bros lets head in and rock this joint" Duncan shouts. "Yeah" All of them shout. Duncan was first to enter the club. All of them saw a sign that said performing acts welcome. All of them head into the room only to find it was the awesome place in the world it had a fifty inch television and an X box 360 and a pile of videogames. "I feel that I've just died and gone to heaven" Geoff tells. All of them head to the couch and start play zombie massacre 7 and just having the greatest time of their lives. A man went into the room and told them they were up next and to rock out.

Chapter 11

Duncan and Geoff and Justin all went up on stage. "What up this Red Arrow and I'm the Prince of Punk "Duncan yells. All of the fans scream. "Okay we are going to perform a song that it took 15 minutes to write (Bleed it out)" Duncan says. "Okay one, two, three and punk rock music started to play and it was just phenomenal and people were going crazy. The whole crowd was head banging and they were rocking out and it blew the roof of the place and it was going to become instant chaos and no one was in control.

When the song offal ended the people were chanting encore and they all stared at each other. "You guys want an encore" Duncan yells. "Yeah" The crowd yells back. "Well you got it" Duncan shouts. Red Arrow starts the song all over again and the chaos starts all over again. People were rocking out and Duncan was singing at the top of his lung with full force. The fans were instantly hooked and the club made more money than it ever did and had the biggest crowd of people it ever had and no one left. That song (Bleed it out) and became an instant hit with the rock and roll fans ever. And it was just the begging of the band.

When the song officially ended so many fans were clapping and giving a standing ovation. Duncan and the band headed back stage to see a man in a suit. "My card I'm the owner for punk rock records and I think you will be then next punk rock band and you will have millions of dollars" The man says. "You're serious" Duncan says. "Of course I'm serous I'm a billionaire and you three will be making me more money" The man replies. "You are totally getting a call from up as soon as possible" Duncan added. "Great talk to you soon "The man says. The man leaves and the dudes all hive five each other.

The owner of the club walks towards them and gives the envelope filled with cash. "How much" Duncan asks? "Three thousand dollars" The owner replies. "Oh my God" Duncan says. Justin right then faints. "Yeah we made six thousand dollars and that's the highest this club has ever made, keep on rocking" The man says. The band realizes they've became instant rock stars.

Chapter 12

Three months later the band is now on the top 5 list of greatest punk rock bands and not only that this month is also prom. Duncan date is of course Gwen and Geoff date is a sweet girl named Bridgett and Justin has Duncan ex-girlfriend Courtney and their band are playing at prom. The band plans to sing the song that made them famous (Bleed it out). The boy's only trouble is what they wear. Duncan takes Geoff and Justin to a barbershop to get them hair cut but what they don't know is that they're going to get fro hawks and faushawks so that they look like a real punk rock band. They are wearing blind folds and when they take it off they can't believe what they are seeing. Duncan burst out laughing. "Not cool man" Both of them said. "Okay sorry alright suits of on me.

Dun takes the boys to a tailor shop at the boys just buys a basic tucks but Duncan goes with an all-black suit with a red tie. Geoff goes with a black suit with a blue tie. But Justin picks up a tuxedo with an all-black bow tie. "How do I look" Justin asks. Both Duncan and Geoff give the thumbs up but they were secretly laughing behind Justin back. When they all paid for their suits they go a buy a limo and get ready for the prom dance for their dates.

The next day at night Duncan and Gwen were the first to be picked up by the limo and then it was Geoff and Bridgett and finally it was Justin and Courtney. So guys ready to have the best prom of you lives. "Yeah" All of them shouted. They picked up the bottle of apple sider and pure it into four glass cups.

When Duncan and the band went on stage Duncan shouted this goes out to three special girls that this band is really in love with. The band sang their songs and it was pour awesome. Then the slow dance came and Duncan and Gwen were very close. "I love you Gwen "Duncan told Gwen. " And I love you Duncan "Gwen replied. The two kissed right then and there and a couple of seconds later they announced who was prom king and queen. "The prom king and queens are Duncan Carter and Gwen Scott. Duncan grabs Gwen's hand and runs to the stage. Duncan says, best year of my life" and kisses Gwen.


End file.
